Division of Roland
The Division of Roland is a Craftian federal division in the state of Western Craftia. It was created in 2024 and first contested in the 2025 election. The division was named in honour of Western Craftian explorer and surveyor Frey Roland (1898–1975). It is located in south-western Richmond, on the outskirts of the suburban metropolitan area. The sitting member, since the 2064 federal election, is Lewis Terrys, the leader of the National United Party since 2066 and current Prime Minister of Craftia since 2067. History The outer suburbs of Richmond have historically been liberal strongholds. United held the seat without difficulty from its creation in 2024 until electoral boundary changes in the 2050s eroded its margin. In 2052, the Conservatives won the seat for the first time and were re-elected by a smaller margin in 2055. In 2057, the sitting member Humphrey Cunningham resigned due to an expenses scandal and the division was won back by United in the ensuing by-election. Left-wing independent Nathan Yang won the seat in 2061 by a narrow margin and was defeated in the next election in 2064. United has held the seat since, with its primary vote consistently reaching above 50% of the vote and its two-party-preferred vote averaging more than 60%, making it a safe United seat. Members } | Joe Xieas | United | 2025–2034 |- | 2 | | Hannah O'Reilly | United | 2034–2040 |- | 3 | | Rhys Wardell | Liberal | 2040–2043 |- | 4 | | Rachel Hua | United | 2043–2049 |- | 5 | | Alan Rich | Liberal | 2049–2052 |- | 6 | | Dave Charicola | Conservative | 2052–2053 |- | 7 | | Humphrey Cunningham | Conservative | 2053–2057 |- | 8 | | Lewis Terrys | United | 2057–2061 |- | rowspan="2"|9 | | rowspan="2"|Nathan Yang | Liberal | 2061–2063 |- | | Independent | 2063–2064 |- | (8) | | Lewis Terrys | United | 2064– |} Election results } | align="left"|United | align="left"|Lewis Terrys | align="right"|52,698 | align="right"|54.03 | align="right"| +2.77 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Barbara Magston | align="right"|15,440 | align="right"|15.83 | align="right"| +0.89 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Dwight Danh | align="right"|12,582 | align="right"|12.90 | align="right"|–1.55 |- | | align="left"|Independent | align="left"|Nathan Yang | align="right"|8,798 | align="right"|9.02 | align="right"|–3.63 |- | | align="left"|Mojang | align="left"|Marisa Callahan | align="right"|3,511 | align="right"|3.60 | align="right"|–0.09 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="left"|Robb Bracks | align="right"|1,785 | align="right"|1.83 | align="right"|–1.30 |- | | align="left"|Libertarian | align="left"|Nancy Wrightwood | align="right"|1,404 | align="right"|1.44 | align="right"| +1.44 |- | | align="left"|Reform | align="left"|Nicola Nicholls | align="right"|1,317 | align="right"|1.35 | align="right"|–0.24 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Total formal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|97,534 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|93.14 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–0.10 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Informal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|7,184 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|6.86 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +0.10 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Turnout | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|104,718 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|95.67 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +0.45 |- ! colspan="6" align="left"|Two-party-preferred result |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Lewis Terrys | align="right"|61,105 | align="right"|62.65 | align="right"| +2.32 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Barbara Magston | align="right"|36,429 | align="right"|37.35 | align="right"|–2.32 |- | | colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|United hold ! align="right"|Swing | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +2.32 ! |}